Family is
by crazylit'bunny
Summary: Family is everything for them and they won't give up fighting just to protect them. Never. Even if it means death... (Co writting with BabyPinkPuppy)
1. chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

 **Hellooo readers! There's a brand new story and we hope you'll like it! So, BabyPinkPuppy and I decided to write this story which was a brilliant idea. Technicaly, my idea. It took us almost two months to write it so let's just say it was worth while.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was pouring rain out in the grand, lit up city. The air was thick with a cool, icy breeze, water plattering against the concrete. The rain seemed to sparkle against the bright lights. Predictably, most residents of the city wisely chose to stay outside, another multitude of pedestrians hurriedly wandering around, hair and clothes greedily clinging to their skin.

At an old, worn and abandoned rooftop, ran and flipped two teenage girls, both of whom were fifteen. They ran and leapt from rooftop to rooftop, minds reeling like a record on repeat. Both were shivering in tune with the icy cold weather, beads of water dripping down from their skin, lungs and muscles aching. However, both girls ignored it. It was the least of their worries.

"Sure they're there, Red?" heavily breathed one of them, chest heaving, a hand unconsciously grabbing the golden necklace, a finger brushing against the small, heart shaped locket connected to the chain.

The girl had rich, medium dark skin, a tired scowl on her beautiful face, her pitch black mask covering it, almond shaped eyes that were the darkest of blue. She wore a sexy, black, V-neck bralette leather top with spaghetti straps, tight black jeans that clung to her long, slender legs, her feet in high knee black leather boots with heels, hands covered in fingerless gloves. Her hair was dark as midnight, the tips a dark, deep red, styled in an Aaliyah ombre hairdo, straight and silky.

"One hundred percent sure, Jewel! My sense is NEVER wrong about stuff like this!" snapped her friend. A vibrant contrast to Jewel's dark and rich skin, her skin was pale as snow, her eyes an icy blue. Her hair was deep red and you could recognize two blue highlights which was a stark contrast with her deep red hair. Over-to-knee red boots accompanied her feet, legs set in black jeans similar to Jewel's. She also wore a red top with an unbounded black jacket with a hood. Accessories included bracelets, a black choker, and a silver necklace that spelt _Rowan._

Jewel King rolled her eyes and scanned the area, narrowing her eyes before she spotted movement across the building. "Found them!" Jewel urgently announced. Immediately, Rowan Fox gave her a curt nod, applying her enhanced speed to where the people she considered family were, Jewel following suit.

As they reached the rooftop opposite from them, the two girls soon discovered that the turtles were not alone.

An army of Foot Bots - along with Shredder - were fighting the four mutants, and by the looks of it, they seemed to be winning the battle. Without hesitation, the girls dove headlong into the ferocious battle.

Leonardo and Raphael were fighting the demon himself, Shredder, Michelangelo and Donatello fighting against the Foot Bots, which, in all honesty, was an easier task. The older two seemed to be tiring against the ninja master. Their lungs burned and they were badly injured but they refused to give up.

Jewel was shamelessly slicing and melting the Foot Bots. She kept her muscles tense and alert in case anyone decided to sneak up on her. Jewel had always made sure she was never distracted even when the possibility of being attacks seemed unlikely. She swiped a leg at another bot and formed a fireball in her right hand. She hurled it towards the distracted Foot Bot and hardly spared a second glance at the melted robot as she whirled around to face a seething Shredder, a snarl curling her lips.

Meanwhile, Rowan was near Raph and Leo, lending them a hand since Shredder had sent them flying against a wall, both in bad condition. Cuts and bruises were smeared across their green skin, and they could hardly stand up due to all tiredness that was slowly encasing them. Never had the urge to run up to them and take them back home had ever been stronger. She was a mother hen, that she knew but these boys have been so kind to her and treated her like she was a part of the family. Suddenly, a familiar jingling started going off in her head. And in that instant she knew something was about to go terribly wrong.

How right she was.

As she turned her head, holding Leo from the armpits, she saw Shredder engaging in a brutal onslaught with Jewel, his gauntlets raised over his head as he prepared for a devastating blow. Jewel seemed unfazed but Rowan could see how tense she became as she tried to wriggle herself out of Shredder's unyielding grasp, using her enhanced strength to her advantage.

Eyes widening from their sockets, she immediately - but gently - let go of Leo, hands shaking as she yelled at her friend, whose back was turned to Shredder.

 _ **"JEWEL!"**_

But it was too late for Rowan to get there.

He slashed his gauntlet at the former assassin's shoulder, a pained yelp leaving her lips as she pulled her arm free, eyes quickly flickering to the wound. It wasn't deep, only a scratch. It was a bright red, but nothing too serious. Rowan, witnessing at what their archenemy just did, narrowed her eyes dangerously, an animalistic growl bubbling in her throat.

She took her Tanto from the ground, walking over to her friend to see if she was alright. She quickly glared at Shredder...who was slowly walking to Mikey and Donnie's direction.

She clenched her teeth and held her sword in a paling grip, fists shaking and igniting on fire. _No. Not them_ , she chanted over and over in her head.

Raising her tanto sword over her head, she ran full speed at the ninja master. Shredder's shoulders stiffened, he turned around to find Rowan running at breakneck speed towards him, eyes narrowed, lips set in deep snarl.

Inwardly, he smirked. _Foolish child._ he thought to himself. He raised his arms in an X over his burned and scarred face, avoiding the blow of the girl's attack. This, however, didn't deter her one bit, only fueling her anger.

Blow after blow, kick after kick, slice after slice, Rowan tried almost everything she could come up with. She grunted with effort as she pulled her sword away from the gauntlets, backflipping several feet away from him. She hardly landed a hit on the man, just giving him a few cuts but nothing serious. The bruises on Rowan's skin stood out against her pale skin, cuts a vibrant shade of red.

Her chest hurt. Her lungs were burning something fierce, and all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and just sleep. Yes, that would be nice. _Very nice._

But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't. Rowan had to keep fighting. For Jewel and the turtles. They were her best friends, her family. They were all she had left. Rowan would _die_ for them if she had to.

She stared ahead at Shredder's blank gaze, his pulsing, unseeing dead pupil standing out compared to his dark eye. He was in a low crouch, gauntlets poised, ready to strike. He _barely_ had to gulp any fresh air.

He wasn't tired. Not even close.

Rowan felt the blood in her system boil, a ball of fire unraveling at the pit of her chest. She nearly trembled with rage. She clenched her hands into tight fists, shaking. She wanted nothing more than to plunge her Tanto right into this monster's heart.

But she had to keep her cool. She couldn't lose her temper now. It would only weaken her in the battlefield. She would be playing right into his palms. Toying her. Teasing her.

But she wasn't going to fall into his trap.

With a cry of war, she lunged her sword at him, fangs baring, claws unsheathing fast. She slashed her Tanto over his gauntlets and sped behind him. Shredder's nonexistent eyebrow whirled upwards, wondering where she had gone.

Left and right, no sign of the little brat.

In her ghostly form, Rowan threw an ectoplasm ball right at the armored man, knocking him to the ground. He flipped himself up as he turned to face the girl, who had turned back to her human form.

She smirked smugly, "Ready to give up, Saki?" she taunted, her arms over her chest. Showing any kind of emotion could weaken you in the battle, but she didn't give a flying rat's ass. She was proud of herself that she was the one in control now.

But unbeknownst to her, this battle was about to end with a bang.

Jewel was watching the whole fight from the sidelines, and hard as it is, she was impressed with Rowan. There was a slight pain from her arm but adrenaline was buzzing through her veins, and she was ready to fight.

And that's what she did.

Grabbing her discarded Tanto sword off the ground, she stood and ran at extraordinary speed to the ninja master and Rowan. From the corner of her eye, Rowan super sped away from Shredder to leave Jewel to land a few hits on him.

With a front flip, the young model kicked him right in the face, a crack echoing off his face. Shredder found himself stumbling a few steps back, blood trickling down his nose.

With a nod, the two girls came side-by-side and poised their swords.

 _ **"LEO!"**_

Startled, both whipped around and growled at the same time at the sight.

Tiger Claw held Leo from his neck, ready to choke him to death. Leonardo's skin was paling, he grunted as he fruitlessly clawed at Tiger Claw's hands, swinging his legs. But nothing was going to stop the tiger.

 _"LET GO OF HIM **NOW!** "_ both simultaneously yelled at the mutant tiger. Jewel narrowed her eyes into venomous slits, her hands and arms igniting in a bright blaze, and Rowan's eyes flashed a dangerous green for a moment.

No...no, this wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't how the night should've gone. Nobody was supposed to die. They were all supposed to go home, back to the lair, goof around like they always did. And live to see another day. Nobody was supposed to die and nobody was going to. But how could she save them if they were in the enemy's grip? It's not like they could just ask Shredder to let them go. _Ugh, think, Rowan, think!_ she told herself. Maybe they could exchange the turtles for their lives, but what could Shredder possibly want other than the -

It hit her. An idea crossed her mind.

She turned to Shredder, "Don't hurt him..." she begged, voice hoarse and shaky. A bellowing laugh violently ripped from the ninja's throat.

But Rowan wasn't done, "What if...we offer you something in return?" she proposed, her tone unsure but steady.

His shrill laughter began to subside, and Tiger Claw relaxed his grip on the Leo's throat, who panted heavily as he began to breathe a little more now. Jewel whipped her head so fast, Rowan was afraid her neck would snap, her expression incredulous, _"What?!"_ she hissed

She shook her head, "I have a plan and I need your help," she whispered, "But I don't think I'm gonna like this plan..."

"Well that's obvious. Your plans have always been a pain in my _ass_." she hissed with a scoff, folding her arms over her chest.

Rolling her eyes, a little miffed, Rowan glared back at Shredder. "How about...you leave the turtles and take _us_ instead?"

He raised an eyebrow, but Rowan continued, explaining in full detail. "I mean...me and Jewel joining the Foot Clan."

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ Jewel and the turtles yelled at the same time, eyes wide in shock. Jewel blanched before narrowing her eyes, "Oh, there is no way in hell I would ever rejoin the Foot. It took me years to dig out of that hellhole!" she barked, fists clenching and unclenching, jaw locked.

Glaring violently at her friend, she whispered, "Do you want to save the guys or not?" she prodded.

Shredder blinked and lifted a hairless brow. He considered the offer for a couple of seconds, weighing his options. While he was not an expert with superhuman abilities he would like to use those to his advantage. Which was why he had formed an alliance with the Kraang. It was also why he was so hell bent on hunting down Rowan Fox and Julia King. Rowan had excellent abilities that Shredder could easily use for his clan. Powers like hers would make the Foot unstoppable. And he had been meaning to hunt down Julia and attempt to convince her to come back to her rightful place in the Foot. He didn't want her skills to go to waste and Jewel was so powerful and skillful. Her powers and skills combined equaled domination for the Foot Clan. He hummed, his decision set, "Your offer is very tempting, Rowan," he said, clasping his hands behind his back, "Very well. We have a deal." Shredder declared, lips twitching up slightly. Behind her mask, Jewel's jaw nearly tasted concrete, as she stuttered in indignant protests at the back of her throat. Tiger Claw dropped Leo like a pack of potatoes, who coughed as his brothers ran to his aid.

Taking one last look at them, Jewel sighed. Begrudgingly, she forced her feet to move towards the armored clad ninja, fists shaking.

Glaring venomously at her friend, Jewel jabbed a finger to her chest, "If I don't make it out alive at the end of all _this_ ," she whispered quietly enough to avoid any suspicion, a scowl behind her mask, "I'm blaming _you_."

* * *

 **And that was the 1st chapter! Hope you like it and don't forget...! Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Yeah, I know you might blame us for being _late_ publishing that chapter but trust me, BBP and I had many things in our minds lately. Anyway, that's not our _huge_ problem now as we both want you to read the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Their footsteps echoed throughout the entire hall as they were guided to their suites. Jewel's heels made a quiet clack that Rowan listened to the beat to, distracting her mind for the time being. Jewel had her arms tightly crossed over her chest, her midnight blue eyes blank, her expression unreadable behind the mask. Rowan tucked a stray stand of dark blue hair behind her hair, her jaw tight and her eyes heavy. She hardly listened as their guide continued to lead them through the hallway, leading them into the rooms. Rowan hung her head low as her piercing, icy blue eyes stared down at the marble floor, her trailing to the scratch marks.

They halted after a few seconds and the random Foot Soldier told them to settle in for tonight and that there would be training tomorrow and an evaluation on Rowan so Shredder could see how well she worked in the field. Rowan mumbled thanks and Jewel wasted no time in shoving past him as she entered the room. The soldier left and Rowan waited a few seconds until she was sure he was gone as she followed in after Jewel and entered the suite. She softly closed the door shut behind her as her eyes roamed around the room, taking in every detail.

The room was a rich eggplant, it was large and spacious and much more than her room back in the lair was and this room made her room look like a tiny shoebox. To the left was a mini hallway that led to another room that was either going to be Jewel's or her room. The far front end of the room was entirely made of glass which was thankfully covered with raven black curtains drooping from either side, waiting to cover the entire wall. There was pretentious artworks hung around the room and it briefly reminded Rowan of the time Jewel dragged her to the museum exhibit she had wanted to visit. A massive king sized bed centered the room, two nightstands on both sides. A large flat T.V. screen hung on the wall directly across from the bed. The comforter on the bed was various shades of purple and black with a set of matching pillows. Oddly shaped chairs were positioned in front of the television, a glass coffee table in the center and Rowan realized it was a like a miniature living room. There was a large desk with a MacBook on the center positioned in front of the glass wall along with a rolling chair and Rowan noticed a large bookshelf adjacent to the left side of the bed and nightstand, filled to the brim with books. There were two doors nearby that could have only been the bathroom and a closet.

Jewel peeled off her mask and tossed it onto the bed, plopping a seat onto the oddly shaped chairs. Her expression was blank as always but Rowan could spot her exhaustion. Jewel sighed, turning her head to Rowan, "I'll take this room. You can take the other or whatever. I don't care." she said, snatching the remote controller on the coffee table and turning the screen on. Rowan stared at her friend for a couple of more seconds, a frown on her face as she slowly trudged forward, walking down the short hallway as she slipped into her own suite.

She peered at the room. It was just as large as Jewel's suites but the color coordination was completely different. The walls were a minty green color, equipped with a glass wall like the other room only the curtains were a pale blue instead. Rowan noticed the desks were the same along with the MacBook yet there was no bookshelf. Just as well, Rowan found reading far too distracting for her since she had a lot on her mind to focus. The bed was just as large along with the nightstands. The comforters were various shades of green and blue along with the matching set of pillows. She saw the similar large flat television screen along with the miniature living room. There were also pretentious artwork plastered on the walls and Rowan suddenly found herself annoyed with the artwork. She liked art but she didn't love it like Jewel did.

Rowan sighed as she fell to the bed, continuing to stare blankly around the room with a dull, sad expression on her face. She felt guilty for her action, like she did something _horrible_ that none of the turtles or Jewel would appreciate. Technically, Jewel _hated_ that idea at first place. But... when your friends are in danger and all you want to do is to help them, is there any other choice by diving _into_ the hell?

She felt so... _awful_.

It wasn't the first time she felt like that but, it wasn't the first time she did something like _that_ in her life. And the fact that she and Jewel turned back to the clan both tried to quit made her stomach to turn over hard. She knew how much it cost her for being here. She also knew how much it cost _Jewel_ to be here.

She laid down and stared up at the ceiling, scanning for any cracks. She found none and she opted to just lay there until Jewel came in or until she would fall asleep, but seemed unlikely given the circumstances. Her mind drifted to the turtles and wondering if they were already coming up with a plan to bring her and Jewel back. Chances are they already had the blueprints. Typical turtles.

* * *

The turtles all sat in the pit of their lair. Mikey was snuggled into the beanbag chair positioned in front of the T.V. His usually bright baby blue eyes were dull, and it was clear he wasn't paying attention to the cartoons. The whole room was illuminated by the television screen, flashing of colors blurring across their forms. Raph stood in front of the punching dummy. His fist was raised but it was clear he would never make the blow. He was too distracted to focus on anything violent at the moment. He couldn't thinks straight right now. He wasn't even angry, he just felt...empty. Donnie and Leo sat on the bench, neither making a word. Donnie was currently reading one of his psychology textbooks, trying to distract himself. It was clear he wasn't even reading a thing. He thought if he stared at the text hard enough he would start reading the stupid textbook. Facts helped cleared his mind and Donnie's brain was on overdrive. He had to add up all of his variables and figure out the problem. Leo simply stared into space, his ocean blue eyes blank and something raged behind his eyes. He wasn't sure what he was feeling exactly and everything didn't make sense.

Mikey grabbed the controller and shut the television off. The room was enveloped into deathly silence, everyone didn't dare make a sound. Nobody talked, not even Mikey, and they all stared off into space. Mikey gnawed on his lip, "What do we do now?" he asked, his voice above a whisper. Everyone of the oldest brothers tensed at the question. They didn't have an answer to that. Whatcouldthey do to make this all better? Rowan and Jewel were stuck in the Foot Clan, possibly alone with the Shredder or any one of their enemies. They were possibly being tortured and the turtles were just sitting in the lair doing nothing.

Leo sighed, face falling as he stared down at the floor, "I don't know, Mikey..." he sighed, swallowing and wincing at the notion. His voice was hoarse from the choking he had earlier received from Tiger Claw. His neck was heavily bruised along with his arms and legs. All of them beared bruises and cuts but no one had tended to them. Not even Donnie had went to his full doctor mode on any of them. Probably because he was too distracted. Or maybe he just didn't have the energy to.

Mikey frowned, unsatisfied with the answer, "But you always know what to do." he argued weakly, hoping beyond hope that his big brother had the solution. Leo always knew how to handle the situation and he would always find a way to fix it and lead them all into victory. They've always won and never have they really ever failed. The second invasion wasn't a failure because it had been too chaotic and after they recovered in the farmhouse, Leo had made a solution, he led them to their second victory, and they had saved New York for the second time.

Leo swallowed thickly, licking his lips as he raised his head, having a glimpse at all of his brothers. They didn't meet his gaze, they all stared ahead but Leo could tell they were tensing in anticipation, waiting for the answer. "I..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. How the hell was he supposed to fix this? He wasn't Donnie; he couldn't build the solution. He could only make the orders. He felt like he was failing his family all over again. He was exhausted but he knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. None of them will.

He pursed his lips, forcing his brain to think of something - anything. He wasn't in the position to be picky. He narrowed his eyes in thought, trying to think straight and shove his insecurities for now. He could self loathe later. Rowan and Jewel were stuck in the Foot because Tiger Claw nearly choked Leo to death. Shredder had been meaning to hunt down the girls for a long time and he had even showed up to the unexpected battle because he wanted to find the girls - specifically asking for Jewel. That meant the girls were most likely at the headquarters, somewhere inside the building or maybe even a hotel. It was inconspicuous; Shredder would think the turtles would never go there. The chances were against them but Leo had no say in matter. This was just a guess and they had to start somewhere.

"We could start by looking around their headquarters. Start at the lower grounds, and work our way up to the top." Leo said, keeping his voice steady as usual, "Shredder's been after the girls for a long time, maybe he's keeping them locked up so he can make sure they don't leave." he suggested, and his brother's met his eyes, which were steely and unwavering. "We should start first thing tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **And that's it! We hope you all liked it... Don't forget;**

 **RR!**


	3. Chapter 3

_C_ _hapter_ _3_

 **We're very proud for this chapter! It's really impressive! Anyway, BBP and I hope you all enjoy it and...**

* * *

Rowan peeled her eyes opened and she blinked repeatedly. Her mind was still groggy as she slowly sat up, scanning the strange room she was in. Her muscles were sore and stiff, and she noticed that this wasn't her room from the lair. Everything flooded back to mind as her eyes widened in realization. _Oh right_ , she thought bitterly _,I surrendered myself back to the fucking Foot._

She swung her legs to the side of her large bed and got back up on her feet, flashes of last night's events passed in her mind. Rowan rubbed the crust out of her eyes as she walked to the bathroom door, closing the door shut behind her. Perhaps a shower could do the trick for her aching body and forget for a moment of her problems. She locked the door and peeled off her jacket that greedily clung to her pale as snow skin. She undressed herself and pulled the shower curtains aside. She stepped into the porcelain tub and closed the curtain as she turned the knob and water began to soak her bruised flesh which slowly started to heal up.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt the ice cold water soak her entire being. After adjusting it to room temperature water she relaxed her muscles and stood in the shower for a couple of minutes, letting her healing ability to do its work. Rowan noticed the shampoo and conditioner basket that hung from the wall and she scrolled through them as she read the labels. She opted to pick out the kiwi scented shampoo and cucumber conditioner since those were her favorite scents on the candles she used when she meditated with Leo.

 _Leo..._

She wondered what the turtles were doing at that moment. _Sleeping? Mikey most ? Yeah, like they would be in the_ mood _to do that._ Maybe they were planning for her and Jewel's escape. After all, it's their typical move. _And Splinter?_ Have they told him? Or _not? Fuck me and my dumbass plans_ , she thought angrily and closed her eyes painfully.

She squirted both contents into her hair and skin and rubbed them through her scarlet hair, paying extra homage to the blue tresses. She continued to rub the contents all over her skin and noticed some of the dried blood had peeled off her skin, fading into the water as it was swallowed down by the drain. Like her happiness was being drowned into sadness and disappointment. Rowan turned the shower off and pulled open the curtains again, stepping out of the tub as she plucked a towel from the rack. She wrapped her sopping wet self with the towel and promptly exited the bathroom, not in the best mood.

Rowan entered back into her room as she tossed the towel back onto the bed. She shuffled into the closet and noticed how large it was that she almost considered it another room. Nothing compared to her own back to the lair. The clothing options looked simple enough, something she had seen normal girls wear. She noticed that there was a dresser underneath one of the racks and she pulled the drawers open, snagging a sports bra since they were training today and dark blue panties. She pulled the panties on along with the bra and rummaged through the clothing articles.

She settled on a dark grey tank top with a pair of purple sweatpants. After pulling the clothes on, Rowan exited the closet and walked to one of her nightstands. She pulled the drawer and searched for anything like a hairband to tie her hair in. Her hair was already dampening the back of the tank top and she was not in the mood to dry and brush it. Normally she asked Jewel to dry her hair for Rowan with her fire powers – from a safe distance, obviously. But Rowan reconsidered since the mercenary wasn't happy with her at the moment. Rowan was just surprised Jewel hadn't drawn on her face or threw her off the building yet while she was sleeping. Maybe she wanted to do that when she was awake. To feel the pain.

Sighing as she could find nothing but a T.V. guide and a phonebook, Rowan opted to just let her hair air dry instead since clearly she wasn't going to find a hair tie. Her stomach growled and Rowan realized then she was hungry since she hadn't eaten anything since yesterday morning back when she was in the lair.

 _The lair._

The thought burned her and her heart ached. _It hasn't even been a day and already I miss home_ , she thought to herself, saddened. Again, her heart ached and last night's thoughts popped up in her head. She actually _dived into hell_ by doing this. And the fact that she broke her promise to her parents and brother's grave, made her heart split into two. Maybe Jewel was right, her plan sucked, she couldn't stop thinking that Shredder probably had a new plan to destroy their family.

 _Sucks or not, I'm not gonna let him hurt you_ , she thought firmly and stood up. She decided to go to Jewel's room and see how she was. Rowan left her suite and travelled to Jewel's and noticed that her curtains were closed and that Jewel was sitting in her chair, furiously typing something on her MacBook laptop. Rowan squinted and noticed that Jewel's fingers looked blurry as she tapped on the keyboard and she automatically knew she was using her enhanced speed.

Rowan bit on her bottom lip as she carefully treaded towards the kunoichi, crossing her hands on her chest nervously. Rowan wasn't terrified of Jewel, not at all. But Jewel was the type of girl who could hold a grudge like it wasn't anybody's business. Typical Jewel. Both spent time together when they were younger, so she knew Jewel like the back of her hand. "Hey," she called out hesitantly, her lips set in a straight line. Jewel didn't pause in whatever she was typing and she didn't answer for a couple of seconds. She tapped something onto the screen and looked like she was scrolling through something. She turned her head and glanced at Rowan, her hair tied in a lazy ponytail. "Hey," she repeated, going back to her typing.

Rowan smiled a bit. _So far, so good_ , she told herself. Jewel's tone wasn't angry, it was nonchalant and relaxed as always. Maybe she had gotten over her anger and decided to trust Rowan in this. They did the right thing, even if it was terrible. But, Leo would be dead right now if it weren't for them. "How'd you sleep?" she asked pleasantly, walking closer until she was right beside Jewel. She glanced at Jewel's screen and saw that she was typing something on a Word document. Most likely an essay for school or something. Rowan briefly remembered that Jewel went to some performing arts school around in New York. "Fine." she answered shortly, typing a sentence into her essay.

Jewel glanced up at Rowan and lifted a brow at her damp hair. She turned back to her MacBook, "Your hair's wet." she observed, her tone matter-of-fact. Rowan nodded as she smiled sheepishly. She ran a hand through her sopping wet hair as it dripped onto the stark white carpet. She shrugged, "Yeah...Didn't feel like brushing it. Plus I couldn't find a hairband anywhere in my room. Can I borrow one of yours –"

"No."

Rowan retreated slightly, her smile slipping off her face, and she blinked in shock as Jewel continued to type speedily. "Wait, what?" she stammered, "'No'?" she repeated, frowning. Jewel didn't speak again for another minute as finished the last details of her sentences. Her calculating eyes skimmed through the typing before she nodded in affirmation, pleased with her work as she clicked _Saved_ and shut the MacBook closed. She turned her head to Rowan and her eyes were anything but happy. But they weren't livid as before. "You're a _big_ girl who can make _big_ girl decisions. You want a fucking hairband then _buy_ a fucking hairband for yourself," she said with a clipped tone, rising off her chair as she walked away from Rowan. She wore a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a navy blue tube crop top.

Rowan could only stare at her retreating form with an angry look. She knew she should have expected that from Jewel. After all, this was the clan they both had been loathing with a burning passion ever since they were little. Rowan couldn't blame Jewel for being so angry with her, if she was in her place, she would _definitely_ have the same reaction but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Rowan's angry expression turned into a frown, following after the kunoichi. Maybe they could hash this out and Rowan would just have to hope that Jewel would listen and see the reasoning behind her plan.

"Jewel, hold up," she said, catching up to Jewel as she plopped herself back on her bed, checking her phone for any texts from her friends or from her agent. She glanced up at Rowan with her pretty eyes. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, okay?" she said, "I just – Tiger Claw was choking your boyfriend to death" she remembered Leo's pale green skin, the way he slowly let his last breaths, how his life was being squeezed out of him and her heart cracked, "...and I couldn't just stand there and do _nothing_. What other choice did I have?"

Jewel narrowed her eyes into slits, and she shook her head, "That doesn't mean you should volunteer _me_ into the Foot Clan." she countered, setting her phone down, "Just because you're a self-sacrificing _bitch_ doesn't mean _I_ am. You wanted to save Lion Boy's ass then volunteer _yourself_ into the Foot. Don't drag me into it." she argued. Rowan tightened her jaw and shook her head, "You're _too_ a self-sacrificing _bitch_ Fire Queen and you know it damn well. Plus, Shredder wouldn't have never gone for it. He would've been suspicious or maybe he would've wanted the both of us." she countered but Jewel rose off her bed, walking closer to Rowan. She folded her arms across her chest and her jaw clenched, "You're wrong. And I meant what I said earlier. Back when I first met you, if I had any reason not to trust you, I'd blow your head off with my gun. If you ever did anything to _really_ piss me off...I would kill you in a heartbeat. I don't care if the turtles and Splinter think of you as family. You're a liability to me. So you better fucking _hope_ this stupid ass plan of yours works. Whatever the hell it is." Jewel threatened with one last seething glare and she plucked her phone and walked into her own closet.

Rowan turned around as she watched the kunoichi leave and shut the closet door behind her. Rowan flinched at the loud and abrupt noise and she stared at the closet door, Jewel possibly getting ready for their training evaluation. Anger and disappointment rosed up to her heart as she narrowed her eyes to the closed closet door, fangs popping out and her hands clenched into tight fists. "I can _too_ blow your head _off_ your fucking body 'cause we were in the same fucking _clan!_ So don't threaten me _Annabel_ because I can drink your sour blood in less than a fucking _second!_ " she bellowed, tears gathered in her icy eyes and she stormed back to her own room.

Jewel stood still inside her closet with wide eyes. It was the first time in _years_ Rowan had called her by her middle name, her aunt's name. She remembered Rowan calling her that when she was _really_ angry with her. And now, she seemed real pissed. She narrowed her eyes and tightened her jaw, shaking her head. _Screw it, Jewel. After all, it's **her** fault that any of this was happening in the first place, _she thought to herself and pulled her fingerless gloves on.

Meanwhile, Rowan shuffled towards the large desk propped up in front of the wall glass and she stared at the city below. Cars passed by and she watched as random people she didn't know walk by the building, oblivious to what was happening inside. She was so envious of those people because those people didn't go through shit like Rowan did. They went through normal things and they didn't realize how lucky they were to be so ignorant.

She couldn't keep the hurt off her face from Jewel's harsh and cruel words. She remembered the day she had met the mercenary for the first time. They were five years old and recruited into the same clan, same training session added with Karai, Shredder's daughter who later turned out to be Splinter's daughter, Miwa. Rowan was in the Foot because of an agreement between her father and Shredder while Jewel was there because her father was an assassin and Shredder's second-in-command. After getting to know each other after a couple of weeks, the two girls quickly became fast friends. And as the years passed, they both became one of the high ranking elite female ninjas in the Foot. They were the best in everything.

The couple of kunoichi's.

Until, that horrible day that turned the girl's world upside down. The day Rowan's parents and baby brother died in a car accident. Rowan made some serious decisions, including the one of quitting the Foot. At first, Rowan and Jewel promised that they both would leave the clan together but the awful events destroyed their plans. Rowan though promised to Jewel that they would keep in touch, even if they were away. So, Rowan flew back to her country, USA, and Jewel stayed behind with her father, the one last relative she had and she couldn't leave him. But then he had died in a plane crash that later turned out to be rigged by one Shredder's former associates.

But they never lost contact.

A year ago, Jewel had came to New York and helped her friend, Clara, steal a couple of artifacts from the museum. Leo had caught the mercenary and attempted to stop her. Unfortunately Leo didn't know at the time that Jewel had powers and royally had his shell kicked to the curb. Leo had claimed that Jewel was flirting with him every time they met and his brothers teased him relentlessly for that. Rowan, on the other hand, knew everything about Jewel, since they kept in touch and she was happy of having her _sister_ back.

Rowan tried to convince the turtles that Jewel wasn't who she said she was. It took longer than she expected, especially with Leonardo and Raphael, and Jewel, the stubborn brat. Jewel had finally relented and agreed to provide her assistance whenever needed but she didn't agree to stay in the lair. She claimed that sewer lairs were beneath her. Jewel lived in her own apartment that was located in one of the more dangerous parts of New York while she attended her performing arts school. Jewel spent more and more time in the lair with her and the turtles and she had been even began spending more time with Leonardo and Rowan.

Jewel and Rowan spent most of their time in Jewel's apartment or at Central Park, Rowan's favorite place, talking about everything that had happened in the past few tears. Her blood boiled at the thought of the Kraang when Jewel admitted she was kidnapped and experimented by them after Rowan had left a couple of months. Jewel announced first to Rowan that she and Leo were dating, much to Rowan's surprise who – _secretly_ – had a crush to the blue banded turtle.

Their friendship blossomed again and the girls talked all the time whenever Jewel hung around in the lair, and she had even invited Rowan to all of her photoshoots, competitions, and once Jewel offered that Rowan could shoot the CEO of Shueben Enterprises in the head, which Rowan had passed on. But now it seemed as if that friendship dissipated and Jewel had reverted back to her cold, cynical self. The girl that Rowan saw only when they were doing a job for the Foot. Rowan prayed that Jewel would forgive her, see the reasoning behind the plan, she really, really did. Because she had lost too many people in her life to lose another friend who was close but now she seemed to be out of Rowan's reach. It was like Rowan was holding out her hand but Jewel wouldn't grab it and pull Rowan back up to the surface. Rowan was drowning in her own sorrow and she felt so defeated. It wasn't even nine yet and already she was feeling depressed. This felt like it was taking a lifetime.

* * *

Jewel stood in the center of the Foot Clan dojo. She was clad in a pitch black tube top along with red and black striped skirt that displayed her long, slender legs. She wore a pair of black gladiator sandals that stopped at her knees added with a pair of long leather gloves that went all the way up to her forearm. Jewel flicked the lone strand of hair in the middle of her forehead behind her ear, her hair pulled into a sleek ponytail, a mask covering her features. Jewel had her arms folded across her chest as she waited for Tiger Claw to come back with the Shredder by his side. She could feel the stares of the Foot Soldiers burning into her back. She could hear them whispering behind her and Jewel restrained the urge to turn around and throw one of them across the room or off the Empire Building. Either would be fine. The slide door opened and Rowan finally stepped into the room. Her hair was still damp and it frizzed just the slightest. Her icy blue eyes were rimmed red with either exhaustion or tears, Jewel didn't care either way. She had her arms tightly crossed and she offered Jewel a small smile. Jewel immediately narrowed her eyes and gave the girl a subtle shake, scowling behind the mask.

Rowan's smile immediately faded, knowing that she wouldn't have the chance to talk and change her mind and she timidly stood beside Jewel, hands crossed and face set for hiding her emotions. Jewel didn't spare the girl a second glance as she stared ahead, getting lost into her own thoughts. At least she was safe in her thoughts because everything was an absolute wreck. Jewel had never felt so angry and betrayed at someone who she considered a friend.

Especially from someone whom she _might_ have considered as a sister. Just a little. She wasn't a sympathetic sap like Rowan was.

She had thought she could trust Rowan. They both created dreams and both decided of not coming back into that _nightmare_ called the Foot Clan. But it seemed for Rowan that all of it had faded.

How _could_ she?

Jewel couldn't let this slide. This plan of Rowan's – whatever it is – wasn't going to work and it was ridiculous. Jewel and Rowan knew how the Shredder was. He was never going to stop hunting down Splinter and the turtles until his last breath. He was never going to stop just because he had her and Rowan on his side now. He was always going to come after Splinter. The man had no honor and he was manipulative. Rowan should've known that. Shredder wasn't the type of man who kept his word. Jewel blamed herself for not applying her enhanced strength. It was so simple. She had these amazing powers and she could've just sped behind him, grab him by the head, snap his neck and he was no more. Jewel had thought of so many scenarios in her head on how she could kill him. She could use her pyrokinesis and burn him until he was nothing but ashes. She could almost hear his screams as he begged her for mercy, no longer the fearsome Foot Clan leader he claimed to be.

Tiger Claw and Shredder finally stepped into the room and Jewel could already feel her eyes burn as she struggled not to strangle him to death. He was _right_ _there_ and _so close_ stood with her back straighter just like the way she used to back when she was in the Foot. _Stand straight, don't talk unless spoken to, and show no emotion_ , her father's voice echoed in her head. It was almost as if he was right there and right next to her, like he never died. God, how she missed him.

Shredder had his hands clasped behind his back as he stepped forward and slowly paced in front of the two girls, and his slow pacing instantly reminded Jewel of how Master Splinter did that as he gave them instructions. He stopped on front of Jewel and regarded her with soulless eyes – the same eyes he had always regarded her with ever since she trained under the man and followed his every command like a dog. "Julia," he said, "you have worked under my command over the years with the Foot and trained alongside my daughter, correct?"

"Yes, Master Shredder," came the immediate reply.

"Then you are aware that I expect more than sufficiency from you, adding these abnormal abilities you possess, correct?"

"Yes, Master Shredder," she repeated, her voice steady and confident as she had trained it to be. Shredder seemed pleased with the answer as he nodded once at her, gesturing his arm at Tiger Claw. "Very well," he said, standing aside with the other ninjas, "I would like to reevaluate your skills so I could see what you are capable of now and see how much of a worthy soldier you used to be. Do not hold back those unique abilities you require as you go against my second-in-command."

Jewel clenched her jaw as her eyes settled on Tiger Claw, who grinned at her mischievously and his amber eyes pierced through her. She narrowed her eyes spitefully at the mutant tiger; she wasn't afraid of him. She was far stronger and faster than he was not to mention she could use his large size to her own advantage. She would just have to evade his attacks until he grew tired and then she would strike him where it was the most sensitive.

"Yes, Master Shredder," she droned and winced internally; she sounded just like her old-self back when she was in the Foot Clan when she was at a younger age. Jewel pushed the memories aside as she squared her shoulders confidently and gained into a defensive stance as she faced off against the large tiger. She was smaller and nimbler than he was so she could use some of her old gymnastics skills back when she was in the league. She drew out her Tanto sword in a swift motion and poised it directly towards him. The mutant tiger snarled lowly and tensed rigidly, Jewel observing as she noticed he was about to strike at any second.

The air was thick with a heavy silence and everyone in the room grew still as they stood with anticipation as to who would win – the mutant tiger or the girl with enhanced abilities, adding with pyrokinesis. Tiger Claw pounced high up and everyone's hearts leapt to their chests as they waited for Jewel's reaction. Jewel ducked away immediately and rolled back to her feet as she slid back into another crouched position. Tiger Claw swept his large claws as he swung at her and Jewel leapt off lightning quick and her hand brushed over his shoulder as she flipped gracefully back to the ground. She didn't give him another chance to swerve around as she swept at his legs and applied her enhanced strength. Tiger Claw stumbled as he fell flat-faced to the mats before picking himself up again speedily and whirled back around. He blinked in surprise when he realized Jewel was no longer there and narrowed his eyes.

His ear twitched and the tiger swerved around and placed a powerful kick to the girl's midsection. Jewel went flying across the dojo and crashed into the wall. She grunted as she fell on her face. Pain overwhelmed for a couple of seconds before she narrowed her eyes dangerously behind the mask. She gracefully leapt back to her feet and evaded every blow of his. Jewel ducked low as he swept his large claw and Tiger Claw finally drew out his gun. He shot at her a couple of times but Jewel managed to use her enhanced speed to evade every single one of them. All she had to do was evade him long enough until he lost his temper or until she could manage to find a weak spot.

He roared mightily as he rolled and prowled onto her, catching her by surprise as her back was slammed onto the mats. Jewel's vision spun and she could see spots all over until she blinked her eyes wide open. Her eyes widened to saucers as Tiger Claw bared his fangs, snarling as he raised his arm over his head, preparing for his final blow. Jewel gritted her teeth and without putting much thought into it, her arms ignited into flames, and she dug her nails into his arms, singing his fur with the flames. Instantly, Tiger Claw's eyes popped wide opened and he howled in pain, springing off of her and her nails pried off of his fur. Jewel rolled back to her feet and ran breakneck speed at the tiger, leaping up high and she landed onto him. His eyes widened as he found himself pinned and the tip of her Tanto blade was inches away from his throat, ready to slice the flesh and he could already see the blood flow from the wound, life draining from his eyes...

Jewel's chest heaved up and down as sweat rolled off her back. She drew her short blade away from the tiger's neck as Shredder called for her to stop. She pulled herself away from the mutant tiger and slowly walked up to Shredder, who had his arms clasped behind his back and he regarded her blankly. She kneeled before him and ducked her head low, glaring holes into the mats. "Very impressive, Julia." Shredder complimented, causing Jewel to lift her head, locking her eyes with his, "I see that you've used your new tricks to your advantage and I must commend you for that." he turned his head to Rowan, who glared him without any emotion. "Since you were too in the Foot Clan, Rowan, I shall not repeat myself to what I said to Julia. But, instead, you will be facing against all of my ninjas and I shall observe you from afar. Am I clear, young lady?"

A war raged beneath her icy blue eyes, an internal struggle gearing inside of her head. Jewel sheathed her Tanto sword and walked back to the bench nearby once Shredder excused her. She folded one leg over the other and folded her arms, watching as Rowan decided whether or not she would fire back a retort or risk a punishment from the Shredder. Her eyes turned to Jewel, glaring her with confidence but at the sane time sadly, and Jewel simply blinked and regarded her with cold, blank eyes. Rowan pursed her lips and her eyes slid back to Shredder. She nodded once sharply, "Yes, Master Shredder." she droned, remembering the way her tone of voice was during her childhood in the Foot.

And she _hated_ it.

Shredder stepped away from her and placed himself away from the battlefield of the mats. Foot Ninjas instantly flew over to the mats as Rowan timidly trekked through the center. Jewel watched with interest as Rowan squared her shoulders and her eyes slid from side to side as they all gained into a defensive stance, weapons targeted at her. Tiger Claw stepped off long ago and sat himself on the other side of the bench, watching with mild interest as well.

Rowan slowly unleashed her Tanto sword as her sharp canines grew and touched her lower lip. Her eyes narrowed and she let the energy and power, which her vampire side provided, to coast through her veins. One soldier attacked the girl, running at breakneck speed and his weapons were pointing at her. Rowan made a sharp turn at him, raising a hand. The Foot soldier's weapon slipped away from his hand and with a sharp movement of her hand, the weapon had been thrown away. Rowan super sped at him, landing a hard kick on the soldier's stomach, knocking him out of the battlefield.

All the soldiers attacked Rowan at once and a fierce battle began. Rowan back flipped away and slammed her leg on the mat and ice appeared under the soldiers. Most of them back flipped away and some others slipped down. Before their backs slammed down, they found themselves in the air. Rowan had again a raised hand and with her physic powers she levitated the soldiers. With a single move, they had been all thrown to a wall with ice daggers trapping them on it.

A soldier appeared behind Rowan and raised his katana blade above her. Rowan's usual jiggling rang in her head and her sense informed her to what he was about to do. So, she went intangible and let the katana pass through her. Next, she moved away from the soldier and threw an ectoplasm ball on him, sending the soldier away and out from the battlefield. Two more ran from both sides towards Rowan who jumped in the air and straight opened her legs, kicking their faces. She landed on her feet and grabbed her Tanto with the use of her physic powers.

In a flash, she turned back and her sword met with a kama. Clashing sound heard all over the dojo and Jewel grinded her teeth. She sensed another soldier behind her and she narrowed her eyes again. Rowan jumped in the air and made a roll, landing her feet on the soldier behind her. Her Tanto met again with the kama and clashing sound heard again in the dojo. Rowan did a front flip and landed behind the other soldier, hitting the back of his head with the back of her Tanto.

He fell down unconscious.

More soldiers appeared.

Rowan turned to them, eyes narrowed and lips set in a deep snarl. They stood like that for a few minutes, minutes that Rowan took advantage of to think of how she would demolish them. Jewel's jaw tightened as her own mind made plenty of plans for how Rowan would attack as her dark blue eyes narrowed at her friend with impatience.

Rowan sheathed her tanto back to its place, on her hip, and grinded her teeth by the time all the Foot soldiers attacked. Her legs super sped around them, gathering them into a circle. Then, with her use of her ghost powers, the floor under the soldiers became invisible and all of them disappeared into darkness, screaming for mercy.

 _"Stop!"_

Rowan turned to the bench were her friend and archenemies stood, staring at her with a mixture of either surprise and slight impression, especially Shredder.

She walked to their side, carefully standing some meters away from them. Then, she kneeled before then and ducked her head low, like Jewel did before. Sweat was falling from her nose along with her dried tiffs which covered her face.

"Excellent Rowan. I see that you used your powers wisely through the battle. Your and Julia's _tricks_ were impressive and I am pleased." Shredder said and Rowan lifted her head, eyes full of anger glared at him back while Jewel looked at both, showing no emotion. "Thank you _Master_." Rowan replied, the last word saying it sarcastically.

Jewel's eyes fixated on Rowan, and she lifted a brow. It was an impressive battle. She was swift and it felt like she watching this straight from an action, sci-fi flick that was sending a message about the usual girl power shit. But just because Jewel was mildly impressed didn't mean she wasn't still mad. Jewel needed her own time and her own space. She just couldn't let this go.

"You may go. Tomorrow night will be your first patrol and Tiger Claw will be with you both. I demand you to capture orkillthe turtles. Is that clear?" Shredder ordered at the two girls who nodded and walked away, keeping a safe distance between them.

* * *

Rowan and Jewel walked down to the hall, remaining silent. Both were lost in their own thoughts but...both thoughts centered on the same topic.

 _How this plan would work._

When they reached their bedrooms doors, Rowan turned her glare to Jewel, icy blue eyes glinting with hope. "Jewel, can we talk?" she asked, tone begging her. The mercenary stared back at her and shrugged her shoulders, relieving Rowan. The red head opened her bedroom door and let Jewel to pass inside while she closed the door shut behind her.

Jewel sat on the big bed while Rowan stood opposite her, arms crossed nervously. Both were looking anywhere else except each other for minutes, remaining silent. Finally, Jewel sighed heavily as she pulled her mask off, eyes levelling to Rowan's tentative gaze. "Look, Rowan, I get why you wanted to protect the turtles and I know how much they mean to you, I really do." she said, folding her arms across her chest as she levelled the other girl with an unreadable expression, "But it wasn't fair of you to drag me along into this hellhole again. I don't even know what we're even gonna do. What's the plan exactly? 'Cause I don't really see one being laid out to me. What's the game plan here, 'cause so far, we're basically being ordered to capture the people we surrendered ourselves for in order to protect them."

She shook her head, smacking her lips, "None of this is making any sense to me, Rowan. So I'm callin' the shots now. Tomorrow, when we nab the guys and bring them to Shredder, you're gonna help them escape. He's probably gonna keep them underground somewhere, probably in Stockman's lair. All you have to do is take out a few of the guards, hopefully not many, distract Tiger Claw with that dog whistle Donnie installed in the Shellraiser, and you're gonna help them out. Got it?"

Rowan stilled, drinking all of it in, and she pursed her lips tightly. She nodded, blinking her burning eyes as she recoiled slightly, noting one important detail Jewel had left out. "And you?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Jewel's expression didn't change, and she shrugged dismissively, "Probably off the coast in Costa Rica. Or maybe Spain. I've heard they've got pretty good salads there. Although I've always wanted to go to Paris and look at the real life Mona Lisa. I prefer the real painting over the one Mikey drew. It's no Leonardo Da Vinci but it ain't half bad." she said as she turned and Rowan watched as she exited out of her bedroom. The door that had shut seconds ago echoed dully in the air and her eyes were fixated on Jewel's retreated form.

Tears pooled into her icy eyes as Jewel's words echoed in her head, like a record on repeat. She blinked once; a tear slipped down her cheek. She had noticed that Jewel purposely outed herself out of her own plan and Rowan knew that meant one thing. Jewel wasn't planning on sticking around, she was planning on leaving her, the turtles, Splinter. Rowan just couldn't...she just couldn't understand just what the girl's _problem_ was. How could she just _leave?_ How could she just talk about it like it was no big deal? How could she leave her _sister?_ Her _boyfriend?_ People who considered her asfamily?That wasn't right. _None_ of this was right. It wasn't fair and it was just _wrong._ And it was all of _Rowan's_ fault because she was so unbelievably _stupid_ and she hadn't been strong when she needed to be – when _they_ had needed her to be. Her family needed her, and she had failed them.

She had failed her second family. **_Her second chance._**


End file.
